


Happy Family

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta and Taeyong thought that they couldn't bear their own child that they decided to adopt a Chinese child from the orphanage. Until Yuta got pregnant and the adopted child named Winwin feels so jealous to his newly born brother.





	1. Dong Si Cheng

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with writing Yutae fics again. I just want to post this plot since it has been bothering in my head since New Year. Happy New Year guys! Have fun with this fic. I'm going to post it on AFF too.
> 
>  
> 
> Also please don't forget to comment and leave kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Taeyong and Yuta adopted Winwin.

 

Yuta and Taeyong had been married for three years already. They tried and tried so hard just to produce a little offspring that they will call their own. Whenever they visit their friends, they felt so jealous that their friends have their own child that they carry every reunion. The couple had been very desperate to have a child that they decided to adopt one instead.

A walk to the orphanage is too long for the couple. The head of the orphanage already called them to meet their future son today. The couple had requested that the adopted child of them will be a son instead. The head of the orphanage is very kind to help them find a child that is suited for them as soon as possible. She also took care of the adoption papers so that she wouldn't bother the couple.

Now, Taeyong is guiding Yuta with sweaty hands held tight on each other. Yuta glances back and forth to his husband, he felt so nervous to see their future child with a lot of thought going on his head. _What if our child doesn't want us? What if he wants to see his real parents?_ So many what if's came and this didn't get unnoticed by Taeyong.

"Babe, relax. Everything will be fine. Ms. Kim said that our future child is an angel and is very cute." Taeyong rubbed the back of his husband's hands and kissed it sweetly.

"I can't, Tae. I've been dreaming of having a child with you and I want to become a good parent for him. I don't know how to do it, Tae. I'm so nervous." Yuta confessed but he calmed down after feeling the warmth of embrace coming from his husband.

"I also felt the same way too, babe. Don't worry, you're not alone."

Yuta just sighed and took a sit on the empty chair. They finally arrived on the office and Ms.Kim excused herself to fetch the child. Yuta and Taeyong glanced on each other again and this time, they can feel the excitement.

The door opened and the couple looked at the door way to see a little boy walking with his hands being held by Ms. Kim. Yuta and Taeyong's heart melted on how cute and squishy the little child is. He looks so angelic too and Ms.Kim isn't wrong on her description to him. The little child walked in front of them and bowed as a sign of respect. The couple couldn't help but to coo when the boy just showed his beautiful smile.

"Mr. Lee, Mr. Nakamoto,  this is Dong Sicheng. He's only 6 years old and Chinese." Ms. Kim said and Yuta kneeled in front of the boy and hugged him. Taeyong watched his husband and his son in awe. "I'm Yuta, your future Papa and he is Taeyong, your Daddy." Yuta pointed at his husband and the little boy showed his smile again.

"He's actually very shy and he still can't speak Korean well but he can understand." Ms. Kim said and pulled out a brown envelope then gave it to Taeyong. "This is the papers that you need to sign so that Sicheng can be yours officially." Taeyong opened the brown evelope and picked up the pen to sign on the papers. Yuta is still talking to their son when he tapped his shoulder to sign too.

"Well, you can take Sicheng anytime now. He's legally adopted." Yuta and Taeyong couldn't hide their happiness. Sicheng knew what is happening that he also smiled too. He dreamed of having a family and this wish just came true today.

"When do you wanna go home baby?" Taeyong kneeled down to reach his now son's level.

"C-can.. I  s-say bye to m-my friends first?" The boy said in his broken Korean that the couple couldn't help but to smile again.

"Of course, baby. You can. We will buy some clothes for you after that." The little boy's eyes lit up as he nodded his head and ran back to his room to say goodbye to his friends.

 

 

 

Taeyong was very surprised on how happy Yuta can be whenever he goes home, one week after they adopted Sicheng. They just learned that Sicheng's nickname is Winwin and his favorite foods are chicken, spicy rice cake and ice cream. Yuta took note of this one and he always buy Winwin his favorite chocolate ice cream. Taeyong, on the other hand, always cooks Winwin some fried chicken and spicy rice cake. Winwin couldn't be happy anymore that he found two fathers who adore him so much.

Winwin is being taught by Taeyong in learning some Korean and the latter is so glad that he can see improvements to his son.Yuta is out again for his work as a soccer coach while Taeyong just finished writing his third verse of the song that he's working for. Being married to the soccer coach is weird for some most especially if the soccer coach is the one who is capable in carrying a child for them. The two of them thought that it's Taeyong but since Yuta is healthier, he is the chosen carrier. But they still can't produce one child even though they switch turns. Taeyong felt very happy that after several years, the angel came down from heaven to light up their home.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Winwin said in full Korean. Taeyong felt so proud after hearing those words from his son. He can speak straight Korean now without stuttering and contemplating on his chosen sentences.

"What do you want baby? Daddy will cook it for you."

"CHICKEN!" Winwin shouted happily and Taeyong giggled at his cuteness. He can't help it but to pinch his son's cheeks making him more cuter than he already is.

"Okay. I'll fry you a chicken but lets wait for your Papa to go home so that we can eat together, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now, finish this exercise first then I'll go to the kitchen and prepare the food."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

 

 

"Winwinnie, I'm home." Yuta shouted from the doorway and the said Winwin ran towards the owner of the voice. The little boy jumped on his Papa and hugged him tight while showering kisses all over his face. The little boy stopped when he heard another voice coming on their way.

"I'm offfended that you forgot your own husband."

"Hi babe." Yuta felt so sorry that he kissed his husband's lips in front of their child. Yuta felt more embarassed after he felt Taeyong's hand groping his butt.

"Winwin is in front of us, Tae. Reserve it for later." He whispered while removing Taeyong's hand away from his butt with a wink. Taeyong smirked at the sudden actions and returned the wink to him. Winwin felt curious as to what his parents are doing but he jumped right away, asking for attention. Taeyong then carried Winwin in his arms and the three of them went straight to the dining room to eat.

 

The night ended up with full of love, laughter and Yuta trying to suppress his moans so that they can't wake Winwin up.

 

 

 

 

Three months later, Winwin can finally go to school without having problems on his Korean and social skills. Even though he's late by one year in kinder, Winwin never felt bad since he met some nice kids from his fathers' friends; Mark, who is the son of Johnny and Ten, was born in Canada and also has poor Korean skills like him; Jeno and Donghyuck, who are the twin sons of Donghae and Eunhyuk, often fights with each other. Jisung, the son of Chanyeol and Baekhyun, is the youngest and the smartest one. The five of them always play together after school or when their parents meet.

One day, Taeyong asked Yuta to fetch Winwin from school since Taeyong needs to submit his newly composed song to the company that he's working. Yuta entered the place and he smelled something that is not suitable for his nose. He went to the men's restroom and vomitted on the toilet. All the food that he ate before he comes to the school are all out from his stomach and he never felt so sick like this before. His head is throbbing same goes to his abdomen which is really weird.

When he walked out of the restroom, Winwin saw him and ran straight to him. Yuta is still holding his belly and he felt very dizzy.

"Papa?"

"Winwinnie..." Yuta called silently and sat on the bench near him. Winwin noticed that something wrong to his Papa that he dialled his Daddy's phone number and called him.

"Hey sweetie, is your Papa there already?" Winwin can hear the loud blast of music behind his father's voice.

"Daddy, Papa is sick. He's holding his tummy and sitting on the bench beside me." This made Taeyong panicked. He stood up from where he is sitting and his crew looked at him in worry.

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes. Stay there,okay?"

"Okay."

Taeyong hang up the phone and picked up his things. His crew knew right away that there is an emergency that they sent Taeyong out. Taeyong felt sorry and thankful for them and ran straight to his car.

 

When Taeyong arrived, he saw Yuta clutching his hands on his abdomen and his head. Winwin saw him and cried in horror after seeing his Papa like this. He felt so sorry that he can't do anything to him but Taeyong hush him up by saying that he called him and he helped a lot. Yuta looked up to see his husband and his vision suddenly went black.

"YUTA! YUTA! WAKE UP BABY! YUTA!"

Taeyong screamed in panic and carried his husband in bridal style to his car. Winwin followed them and rode at the back of the car with Yuta's head on his lap. Winwin kissed his Papa's forehead and he cried on their way to the hospital.

 

 

 


	2. First Stage of Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta is pregnant. Taeyong is excited.

 

Taeyong knew that crying wouldn't help when they are in the situation like this but he couldn't control his tears most especially when his husband is not okay lying on the back seat of your car with your son. He ultimately regret asking Yuta to fetch Winwin instead of him, which he originally does every day. Taeyong drives faster than usual and kept crying until they finally reached the white building.  


He's very thankful that some nurses urgently attended his husband and he was forced to stay outside. After a few minutes of checking up, one of the Doctors came to him and Taeyong stood up, clutching his hand on his son's little arm.  


"WHY DID HE FAINT? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HUSBAND? TELL ME!"  


"You need to take a chill pill, Mr. Lee. Calm down. Your husband is safe. In fact, he just fainted because of his pregnancy. It's normal."  


"P-pregnancy?"  


"Yes, Mr. Lee. Mr. Nakamoto Yuta is 3 months pregnant. Congratulations!"  


With that, Taeyong fainted too. Poor Winwin who has to deal his fainting parents.  


Yuta was transferred into a small ward inside the emergency room. He just need to stay there for two hours in case that he needs to vomit again. He's now wide awake and still confused on what happened to him until Taeyong and Winwin came to him with a bright smile. Yuta frowned at his husband reaction since why is he smiling like an idiot when he's here lying on the hospital bed?  


Taeyong sat down on the chair beside his bed and brought Winwin on his lap. He held Yuta's hand and grinned wider like an idiot. Yuta is in the verge of smacking his husband when he announced the three words that made him stop.  


"You are pregnant." He looked at him in disbelief and tears are slowly forming in his eyes. Yuta thought that his vomiting, fainting and stomache ache is serious that he needs to stay here longer but the pregnancy news made his heart jump in excitement.  


'Tae-"  


"Shh.. Baby, I know.." He brushed his thumb on the back of Yuta's hand for comfort and kissed his son's hair. "Winwin's going to have a sibling now." With Taeyong's words, Yuta couldn't help but to tear up. They've been waiting for this moment and now that they're finally blessed with a child, they couldn't get happier. They have two children to take care now and both Taeyong and Yuta couldn't hide their excitement.  


Yuta was already directed by his OB-Gyne that he should take a rest and quit working during his pregnancy stages. The Doctor told him that his pregnancy is quite sensitive that he needs to stay bedridden for another two months which Yuta groan in frustration. What will he do in bed for two months? He couldn't do anything but to follow for the baby's health anyways.  


Yuta felt weird when he finally have the craving stages. He thought that it's kinda too late to crave for any food or things since he's already in his third month of pregnancy. He always bother Taeyong to give him something sweet and sour that leads to Taeyong learning more food to cook from the internet. Thankful that he has a wonderful cook as his husband, Yuta loved eating more.  


"Tae.."  


"Hmm? What do you want baby?"  


"Can I have a mint flavored ice cream with pineapple and melon on top of it?"  


"In the middle of the night?"  


"HURRY UP!"  


"Fine.. fine.. geez."  


 

This leads Taeyong to be sleepless. Every night, Yuta craves into something weird and it goes worse. He even looked for seedless banana at exactly 2 am in the morning. Taeyong absolutely complained but for his two babies' satisfaction, he will do anything for them.  


One night, he was caught off guard when he saw Winwin standing in front of the refrigerator. He approached his son and kneeled down to reach his level.  


"Why is my baby still up?"  


"I'm hungry, Daddy."  


"What should I cook for you?" Taeyong sounds sleepy but he doesn't really mind to cook for his son.  


"Chicken."  


 

When Yuta heard rustling from the kitchen, he got up and walked to the direction of the noise. He found Taeyong cooking something while Winwin is sitting on the tabletop of the kitchen, helping his Dad to peel the carrot. Yuta's heart warmed at the sight and went to them silently, without Taeyong knowing and index finger on his lips to ask Winwin to be quiet then backhug his husband. Taeyong smiled at the sudden action and turn around to give him a quick peck on his lips.  


"I thought you are sleeping."  


"I felt hungry again and I heard noises. I don't want to feel left out with your cooking session just because I'm bedridden."  


"You should take a rest, Yu."  


"Nah.. Baby's fine with it. We just want some food." Taeyong chuckled and let his husband watch him from behind.

 

 

 

There were times when Yuta wants nothing to do but to watch some anime. He didn't mind spending his whole day lying on the bed watching his favorite Naruto while Taeyong is sitting on the study table, teaching Winwin his assignments. Both are glad that their baby is improving his Korean skills. Yuta even planned to teach him Japanese if he already mastered his Korean. This made Winwin strive more since he loves Japanese language and most especially anime like his Papa. 

"Did you take a bath already?" Taeyong asked when he glanced up to see his husband still engrossed to the episode that he's watching. 

"Yu?" He called again for attention but he got no response. He stood up from his seat and plopped himself on their bed before grabbing the phone out of Yuta's hands. 

"Hey!"

"I said.. Did you take a bath already?" 

"Bath can wait.. I want to finish the last episode!" Taeyong tried to hide the phone away from Yuta's hands while the latter is trying his best to steal it from him while pouting. 

"Take a bath first. Too much anime is not good for the baby." Taeyong pulled the 'heath of baby' card which Yuta couldn't help but to follow. 

"Fine. But tomorrow, let me finish that episode." He stomped on the way to their bathroom.

Taeyong went back to the study table to help Winwin. 

"Can I watch anime with Papa too?" His little angel asked. Taeyong smiled at his baby and kissed his forehead. 

"Of course baby. But finish your assignment first."

"Okay!" 

Taeyong wondered what it be like if their second child is already born... does he like anime too? or cooking? He smiled at the thought of their baby asking for food and watch some anime like Winwin. He felt the excitement again coming up in his body. 

 

_Grow up faster, baby! Ppali ppali!_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!


	3. Second Stage of Pregnancy

 

Another month had passed and Yuta is still bedridden. He didn't know what to do since he had done most of possible things that he can do in bed. He looked at the watch and it's only 7:45 in the morning, meaning... Taeyong is still sending Winwin to his class. He just decided to stare at the ceiling and feel his slightly visible tummy. He's already in his 4th month and he can feel his baby slowly moving inside.

 

"Hi baby, are you hungry? Papa's already hungry and Daddy's not yet here." Yuta baby talked and shifted his hands more to the front of his bump and he can feel the baby moving again. Yuta didn't fail to smile as he can feel his baby very alive early in the morning. He heard the door opened and sighed in relief that Taeyong finally came home so that they can eat breakfast now.

"Yuta? Baby? I'm home. Have you eaten breakfast already?" Yuta swore that he felt his baby kick inside his womb. He widen his eyes and smiled again when he felt it.

"Taeyong!! Hurry!" He called his husband in excitement and the latter rushed inside their room. "What happened!?" Taeyong asked in panic but felt relieved when he saw Yuta smiling while lying on the bed.

"Baby is kicking. He's a good kicker." Yuta said and pulled Taeyong's hand to his bump to let his husband feel it too. Taeyong didn't feel it at first but when Yuta suggested him to speak, the baby starts kicking again.

 

"Hi baby!" Taeyong can feel the kick.

 

"Are you hungry?" Another kick strikes again.

 

"Lets go eat." And another kick.

 

Taeyong felt like he's going to cry but tried to suppress it since Yuta has been teasing Taeyong being a cry baby ever since he found out about his pregnancy. But Yuta didn't fail to notice the forming tears in his eyes but decided to let Taeyong live for once since he's also wanted to cry in joy.

 

 

 

 

"Do you need to buy some comfy clothes to wear? You seem getting bigger." Taeyong knew it's a wrong set of words that he blurted out but Yuta just looked at him while he's sipping his orange juice, listening to him. He thought that he'll very mad that he described him big (Yuta is a weight conscious person) but he didn't even hear a mad response from his husband.

"I have a lot of comfy clothes in my dresser. I'm a soccer coach, Tae. I wore jogging pants often." Yuta said in a matter of fact tone. He walked to his dresser and pull out a baggy pants to shove it to Taeyong. "But since you offered to buy a new one for me,  I'll take your offer then. New clothes are much better anyways." Yuta pulled his mischievous smirk on his husband that Taeyong gulped.

 

 

Taeyong was forced to buy it himself as Yuta still cannot go out of the bed until fifth month. He chose four more sweat pants and three large sweater that can fit until Yuta turned nine months. He pulled his card from his wallet and gave it to the cashier until he saw something. He took the card and the items that he bought then walked towards the boy who's smiling over him.

"Hi there! What is your name?" He asked the little boy who's eating his ice cream.

"Jae..hyun.." He said cutely and smiled showing his cute little teeth. Taeyong always felt soft to kids most especially to cute ones. He pinched the little boy's cheek and decided to go home since Yuta needs some company in their house.

 

 

"Yuta! I'm home!" Taeyong called as he opened the door of their house. He can hear the sound of anime coming from their room and he knew that his husband is just spending his time in another episode of Naruto. He placed the bag of clothes on the couch and went to the kitchen to prepare some food for Yuta to eat. He sliced an apple and peeled some oranges and walked inside the room to give it to him.

Surprisingly, all Taeyong thought that his husband is watching. He saw him sleeping while cuddling Taeyong's pillow. Taeyong chuckled on the scene and turned the TV off so that Yuta can sleep peacefully. He placed a peck on his husband's forehead before he went out to write another masterpiece with sleeping Yuta as his muse.

 

 

 

 

"Yukkuri!" Taeyong's hands slowly went to Yuta's bump to feel his baby moving inside. He's already in his fifth month and they need to attend the appointment for ultrasound and check up. Yuta shifted to his right, now facing Taeyong. The latter kissed his husband's lips, attempting to wake him up so they won't be late for the appointment. 

"Yukkuri..." Taeyong called again and this time, he kissed Yuta again with much force. Taeyong knew that his husband is already awake when the kiss was finally returned. As they pulled back from the morning kiss, Yuta sat on the bed and slap Taeyong's arm. 

"What was that for?" Taeyong asked in surprise. 

"You woke me up with a kiss that we haven't even brush our teeth!"

"So what? We had done a lot of filthy things together, babe." Taeyong winked and Yuta swore he wanted to slap his husband again until Winwin suddenly entered inside their room. 

 

"Good morning Papa!" 

 

"Good morning Daddy!"

 

He gave his two fathers the sweetest kiss for the day and hugged them both. Yuta and Taeyong looked at each other and talked through their eyes when they pinned Winwin to their bed and attacked him with tickles. Taeyong was working on his sides while Yuta is holding their baby's arms. Winwin never laughed so hard and the couple knew that their kid is enjoying it more when Taeyong got kicked on the stomach. Taeyong faked hurt and Winwin came to the rescue that he kissed his Daddy's aching stomach. Taeyong enjoyed the affection so much that he stood up and liften Winwin up to the air that the baby couldn't suppress his giggles. 

 

 

 

"Wow Yuta, you're getting more handsome." The Doctor praised him as she guided Yuta to the ultrasound couch. Taeyong helped him to lie on the couch and removed some part of his sweat pants so the bump can be exposed. He sat beside him and held his husband's hand while the Doctor is applying some gel on his stomach. Yuta looked at his husband nervously and calmed down after he felt the cold transducer probe on his skin. 

"Well, the baby is healthy. Continue to eat what I recommended you last time. Also, you can drink some milk so that the bones of your baby will be stronger. Calcium can increase bone strength and can also help the baby be smarter. Do you want to know the gender?" 

Both Yuta and Taeyong looked and nodded at each other. Since Day 1, they always wanted to know the gender of the baby. Male pregnancies often got baby boy so it wouldn't be a surprise if the baby will be a boy. Yuta and Taeyong didn't mind though, as long as their child is healthy. 

"Yes please." Taeyong is the one who answered and clutches Yuta's hand tighter as the Doctor shifted the probe on the lower left side of Yuta's bump. She pulled the screen closer for the couple to see and pointed at the screen.

"So what do you think?" She asked and grinned at them. Taeyong stared at where the doctor is pointing when he saw a tiny figure that can answer the question that they've been asking for. "A boy." He said and the Doctor's smile widen more.

"Yes, you're right. You both are having a baby boy." She announced. Yuta and Taeyong couldn't get happier when they heard their baby's gender. His smile grew bigger when he saw Yuta pulling up his pants and fixing his shirt. He maybe got bigger in his size now but watching his husband pulling and fixing his clothes will always be a turn on for him. Yuta wanted to wipe the stupid grin coming from his husband but he just kissed him in his lips to wake him up from his senses. "Lets go fetch Winwin."

 

 

 

 

 

Yuta knew that buying for their baby's clothes is too early. He's just only six months pregnant but excited Taeyong insisted so he just agreed anyway since his husband is the one who will pay for the things. They were inside the baby clothes shop when Winwin whined for an ice cream. Yuta looked at his husband, who's still busy choosing between blue and green shirt. 

"Papa!! I want ice creaaaam!" Winwin whined again and this time, louder. 

 

"Later Winwinnie... After Daddy finish shopping and paying at the counter. We'll go get some ice cream." Yuta tried so stop his son from being stomping but Winwin protested again and this time even more louder.

 

"I WANT ICE CREAM! DADDY!"

 

Taeyong finally turned around and looked at Winwin who's getting furious. Yuta wanted to scold his son but he knew that he'll just cry later if he did that. He doesn't want to see him cry anyway, most especially if he's the reason. 

 

"For a minute baby. Daddy will just pay at the counter. Okay?" Taeyong replied to him while standing in line to pay. 

 

"But Daddy!!!"

 

"WINWIN!" Yuta had enough and raised his voice to his son. "WE'LL BUY YOU ICE CREAM LATER. OKAY? JUST WAIT!" Yuta knew that what he's doing is wrong but Winwin is getting in his nerves that his baby is kicking again inside much powerful than last time. Winwin didn't expect to see his Papa like that so he followed him and stopped whining. He sulked on the corner and just waited for his Daddy to pay. 

 

 

"He doesn't love me anymore." Winwin mumbled quietly and crossed his arms with a pout. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-yo! I just realized that I wrote a lot of mpreg fanfics in AFF. I had decided to put one of my works here. :)


	4. Third Stage of Pregnancy

Winwin is starting to get jealous more.  


 

Whenever he's asking his Daddy to cook for him, Taeyong always told him to study first or finish his assignments. It's not like it's a big deal (maybe it is for the Chinese boy) but after making his tasks, his Daddy will leave him out of the living room just to listen or play to his Papa's tummy. Winwin wanted to do the same thing too but he just realized that that thing inside his Papa's tummy is starting to steal everyone he loves. That's one of the reason why he despise that creature. At least a seven years old thought of that one.  


Yuta had been advised by his Doctor to walk more often since he's already eight months pregnant. This is a good way to make it easier for him to give birth. Yuta never felt so nervous before but he knew that everything will be worth it once that he saw his baby in his arms.  


Taeyong is also kind of busy preparing the nursery room and the baby's needs like crib and feeding bottles.   


Both Yuta and Taeyong had thought about giving their son a Korean name instead. Although Yuta's mom insisted that it should be in Japanese, Yuta told her that the baby will have his surname instead. Since the baby will be born in Seoul, having Japanese surname can make the baby's documents easier to fly to Japan. Taeyong didn't protests as long as he's the one who will name their baby.   


Taeyong dreamed that his son will have a 'min' in his name. He thought of some Korean name syllable and then suddenly remembered a cute kid when he was buying Yuta's clothes.   


"Jaehyun... But I like 'Min'". He told himself and frowned to think more for a better name.  


"Aha! Jae...min.." Taeyong smiled and repeated the name. "Jaemin. Nakamoto Jaemin."  


"Nakamoto Jaemin?" Yuta asked him and rubbed his bump. He felt the baby moved when he said the given name. "He likes it. Our Jaeminnie likes the name."   


"Or we can just shorten it into Na Jaemin when he's here in Korea."   


"We can do that. I'm using Na Yuta here in Korea too... Aww.." Yuta felt a strong kick and he's sure that the baby really likes the idea. Taeyong kneeled again to listen to their baby and kissed him after.  


"Papa? Daddy?" Little Winwin called from the door and both Yuta and Taeyong turned around to face their son.   


"Yes, baby?" Yuta asked and Winwin walked closer to him. Yuta opened his arms wide to hug him while Taeyong stood there, watching the two with a smile.   


"I can't sleep." Winwin said and  hugged his Papa tighter feeling the bump on his little chest. He felt the baby moved and he flinched a little. Yuta noticed his action and smiled at him.   


"Do you want to feel your baby brother?" Yuta asked but Winwin didn't respond. Yuta placed his little hands on his bump and let him feel the baby moving inside.   


"Can you feel him? He's kicking!" Yuta said excitedly but Winwin still didn't respond to it. Both Taeyong and Yuta felt a bit worried that something is wrong with their son.   


"Winwin?" This time, Taeyong spoke up. "Are you okay, baby? Are you feeling sick?" He asked worriedly while checking his temperature with the back of his hand. He is not sick and he's certainly fine.   


There's really something wrong with Winwin. Taeyong thought and carried the 7 years old in his arms away from Yuta.   


Only a few hours before giving birth, Yuta was pacing back and forth in front of Taeyong. He's now wearing his gown and waiting for the doctor's instruction. It's currently in the middle of summer and Yuta felt so uncomfortable due to the weather and addition to that is the feeling of contraction inside him. Taeyong just watched his husband as he already tried his best to calm him down but the latter couldn't follow. It's just to painful and uncomfortable for him.   


"Yuta-ssi?" The nurse called as she entered the room. "You can lie down now so we can check how far the baby is." She said and helped Yuta lie on the hospital bed. He feels so impatient that he wanted to give birth now but the nurse told him not to since male pregnancy has a different type of procedure.   


"Yukkuri?" Taeyong went to his side and held his husband's hand. "I'll be here beside you. Okay? You can do it. Don't be scared." Taeyong kissed Yuta's head and watched his lover being prepared.   


They transferred to the delivery room and Taeyong was forced to wear a gown, a hair net and a mask. Yuta consistently screamed as he can feel the baby wanting to out now.   


"Okay, Mr. Nakamoto.. at the count of three, you need to push. Okay?" The Doctor said and positioned herself in between Yuta's legs.   


"One.."  


"You can do it, Yukkuri."  


"Two.."  


"I love you."  


"Three.."  


"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Yuta screamed so loud as he pushed himself to bring the baby out of him. Taeyong held his hands tight and felt weak when he saw how painful Yuta is feeling right now.   


"Another one.. PUSH!"  


"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yuta screamed again feeling the pain from both contraction and pushing. He looked at his husband with eyes full of tears and Taeyong just kissed his forehead and whispered "I love you" to him again.  


"We can see the baby's head now. Another long push... PUSH!"  


"AAAHHHHH!"   


"Another!"  


"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  


"WAAAAH !WAAAAHH!" The baby's cry can be heard all over the room. Taeyong looked at his husband who's very drained out from all the pushing that he had done. Yuta's eyes darted to his baby and extend his arms to ask for him. The nurse gave Taeyong a scissors to cut the cord that is still connecting both Yuta and their baby.   


"You can cut the cord now, Mr. Lee." The doctor said and Taeyong followed her, cutting the cord with tears flowing from his eyes. The baby was immediately brought to Yuta's arms after the cut. Taeyong went beside them and brushed Yuta's hair from his eyes. Yuta watched their baby crying on his arms and observe his face.  


"He looks like you, Yukkuri." Taeyong whispered and kissed his husband's cheek. "Our Jaeminnie looks so much like you."  


"Hello, baby! Nice to finally hold you." Yuta couldn't hold his tears back and kissed his baby's hand. The nurses took Jaemin away from him so that they can clean him up while Taeyong left the room and wait for Yuta at his ward.   


"So.. how is he like?" Taeyong's Mom asked him while they were waiting for Yuta. He cannot stop crying at the realization that his son has already arrived. Taeyong's Mom hugged her son and let him cry over her shoulders. "He looks so much like Yuta, Mom. He's so beautiful."  


"Glad to hear that, sweety. Your dreams were finally fulfilled." She said and hugged her son tighter.  


"Winwin was fetched by your Dad. They'll be here soon."   


 

 

Yuta woke up feeling empty as he can feel his abdomen back to its original shape. Yuta was glad that it didn't turned out like his mother who got fat after giving birth to him. He looked at his side and saw Taeyong sleeping with his head on his bed and Taeyong's Mom sleeping at the couch. He saw a crib beside him, wanting to look for the baby. He tried to sit up but his wounds are still fresh that it hurts when he moved even just a little.   


He doesn't want to wake his husband up but he wanted to see their baby so bad. He shook Taeyong's shoulder and the latter lifted his head up, his eyes looks so tired.  


"I want to see Jaemin." Yuta told him and Taeyong stood up to get their baby who's sleeping on the crib carefully. Yuta held him carefully in his arms and he can't stop smiling as he watched his baby pout from his sleep.   


"He looks so pretty." He whispered to Taeyong, who was watching the two.   


"I'm so happy." Yuta continued. He fixed Jaemin's blanket and touched his cheek with his finger.   


"Thank you." Taeyong said and Yuta looked at him. "For what?"  


"For giving me a child." Yuta couldn't hold back again and started crying. Taeyong was so scared that Yuta might wake Jaemin up that he carried him away from his husband instead.   


"Don't cry, Yu. You'll wake Jaemin up." Taeyong whispered to him while Yuta dried his tears with his hands. He gave Jaemin back to his arms and watched his husband having a moment with their son. He took his phone and captured the moment. This is the start of something new.   


 

 

 

"Winwin?" Taeyong's Dad called his grandson who's still sulking inside his room.   


"Lets go eat now."   


"No!" Winwin said and pouted. "Daddy promised me that he'll cook me food later. I'll wait for him."  


"But your Daddy is at the hospital with your Papa and baby brother. He can't cook right now."  


"No!"  


"Come on, Winwin. You'll be hungry!" Taeyong's Dad tried to pursuade the boy but Winwin got up from where he is sitting and ran out of the room.   


"Where are you going?"  


"Away from you!"   


With that, Winwin left the house and Taeyong's Dad followed through.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a month to update this. I'm so sorry.


	5. Na Jaemin

 

Everyone gathered around the house to celebrate the 4th birthday of the smiling prince, Jaemin. Since everyone loves the four years old child, they dressed him up like a prince with a crown in his head. It was Yuta's idea since he himself got the Takoyaki Prince title when he was young in his hometown, Osaka and he wants to pass the throne to him.

Taeyong placed the camera in position and took one shot to the birthday prince with a cake in front of him. With his fill in the blanks teeth and doe eyes, everyone awed at his cuteness.

 

 

On the other hand, there is a sulking ten years old inside his room. Winwin decided to play with his tablet instead of joining the crowd to wish his brother a happy birthday. Yuta noticed the sudden disappearance of his first child and left the crowd to go inside his room.

"Winwin? Are you here, baby?" Yuta asked in his fatherly but soft tone. Winwin took a glance at his father and gave him a forced smile. He doesn't want to go out and watch his brother being happy with all of his friends. He just wished that his Papa will leave him alone inside but Yuta closed the door behind him and sat beside his son, who's still playing games in his tablet.

"Why don't you go out and play with your friends? Jaemin is also looking for you." Yuta tried his best to convince him but Winwin is so into the game that he was ignored. "Winwin?"

"I'm fine, Papa. I just want to play here inside." But Yuta didn't buy it. Instead of leaving his son alone, he took the tablet away from him, pulled Winwin to his arms and hugged him tight. Surprised by his father's actions, he tried to pull away only being held tightly by Yuta more. "I love you Winwinnie.. Always remember that." Yuta said and placed a peck on his son's forehead. Winwin gave in and hugged him back, feeling the warm embrace that his father is giving him.

"I love you too, Papa." Winwin replied and this made Yuta smile. He pulled back from the hug and cupped his son's cheeks. "And your baby brother loves you too. Lets go out and wish him a happy birthday, okay?" Winwin didn't smile back but he couldn't say no to him.

 

It was never a secret that Winwin hates his younger brother since birth because a father knew what is happening to his children anyways. Taeyong and Yuta did find out that Winwin is jealous with all the affection that they're giving to Jaemin. They tried to show it equally to both but they couldn't control Winwin's emotions mostly when he knew that he's adopted. With every actions that his first son is giving to his younger brother, it's time for Taeyong to do some explanation to the younger and tell him that his Winwin hyung loves him so much.

 

Yuta tried so hard to convince Winwin that they won't leave no matter what, almost everyday. But with Jaemin inside the picture, he cannot have any assurance. Now that they're alone inside his room, Winwin felt that everything that he says is true until Yuta brought up Jaemin's face again making him scowl in annoyance.

 

 

 

"Nana, Winwinnie hyung is here." Taeyong said while carrying his baby Jaemin in his arms.

"Nana? Who gave him that nickname?" Yuta asked while holding Winwin's hands, walking towards his husband and son's direction.

"He made it himself. He wants to be called Nana cause his name starts with Na." Yuta chuckled at his son's cuteness and pinch his cheek. Jaemin giggled cutely and whined to get down from his Daddy's arms so that he can face his Winwin hyung.

"Hyungie, huuug!" Jaemin gave his Winwin hyung a warm hug making him uncomfortable. But since their parents were watching, he didn't push his younger brother away from him. Yuta and Taeyong cooed at the cuteness of their children. Taeyong didn't hesitate to capture the moment with his camera.

 

 

 

"Lets wish Nana a happy birthday now and blow the candle. Okay, kids.. one, two, three.." Ten led the crowd in singing happy birthday for the four years old boy. Winwin settled beside his brother and slowly clapping his hands. He watched his brother close his eyes, opened it and look at him sweetly. "Can I blow the candle with Winwinnie hyung?" He asked his Papa. Yuta looked at his husband then to Winwin and gave his youngest a sweet smile of approval.

Winwin was surprised though. He never really thought that Jaemin will ask him to blow the candles with him since he's not the birthday celebrant anyways. But he still did it and earned a sweet kiss from him, his Papa and his Daddy.

 

 

** August 13, 2017,  **

** Dear diary,  **

** Today is Jaemin's birthday and I stayed inside my room. Papa came inside and hugged me and kissed me today. He even said that he loves me so much and I feel so happy. But Jaemin asked me to blow the candle with him. I hate him but he's so good to me. What should I do?  **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was the day after Yuta's birthday when Jaemin asked his Daddy to go out with him to buy a birthday gift for his Winwinnie hyung. Since Winwin is still in his school, who's very upset that he doesn't have a party like Jaemin, Taeyong called Yuta to fetch him instead since they're planning to have a birthday surprise for him. Yuta squealed in excitement and decided to buy a gift for him too while having his lunch break.

 

Jaemin and Taeyong were inside the bake shop. The counter squealed at the little boy's cuteness making Taeyong feels so proud to have a son like him. "What flavor do you want to buy for Winwin hyung?" He asked his child and Jaemin was amazed on how visually attracting the cakes were.

"I want this one." He chose a strawberry cheesecake instead and the lady packed it in a box. After giving the bill to the cashier, the manager gave him an extra slice of chocolate cake. Taeyong bid the employees a farewell with thank you's while Jaemin keeps on waving his hand, making the employees squeal in cuteness again.

 

After helping his Daddy to decorate their house with birthday decorations, they decided to cook three light meals for party. Tasting the best food ever, Jaemin gave his Daddy a thumbs up, earning a ruffle on his hair in return.

Yuta texted him that he's going to fetch Winwin now. Taeyong placed everything on the table and pulled Jaemin inside the kitchen so that when they arrive, they'll surprise him while singing and holding a cake.

A few minutes had passed and the two arrived safely home. Winwin was the first one who entered the house and was surprised by Taeyong and Jaemin. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WINWIN HYUNG!" The two yelled followed by singing happy birthday with a cake on Taeyong's hands.

Yuta followed behind him and kissed his son's cheek, wishing him a happy birthday too. Winwin felt so happy and blew the candle off after getting his wish. "Thank you Papa and Daddy." He said and kissed both of their cheeks. Jaemin looked at his brother with anticipation but pouted when he didn't received any from him.

"Jaeminnie planned it for you." Taeyong said and Winwin looked down at his little brother, finally giving in with a smile. "Thank you, Nana." He said and kissed his little brother's cheek, making the four years old happy.

"I have another gift for you." Jaemin said and gave him the slice of chocolate cake that the employee gave to him an hour ago. Taeyong and Yuta's heart melted when Winwin teared up, suddenly felt guilty in treating his younger brother badly.

"I'm sorry, Nana. Thank you for this." He said and hugged his younger brother again, promising himself that he won't fight him again.

 

 

** October 28, 2017,  **

** Dear diary,  **

** It is my birthday today and I thought Papa and Daddy won't give me a party. Nana planned one for me and I'm so happy! He also give me a chocolate cake and that's my favorite! I will not fight him anymore. I will protect him and make him happy starting today. I will be a good hyung for him and tell him that I love him too.  **

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Winwinnie hyung!" The eight years old Jaemin ran towards the door when he heard it open. Taeyong and Yuta were busy chatting on the kitchen when Winwin arrived home with a guest behind him. Jaemin hugged his brother tightly and Winwin playfully pinched his brother's cheeks making him groan. "I have a guest Nana." He told him and asked his guest to sit down on the couch.

Jaemin eyed the guest and pulled his brother down to ask him in a whisper. "Who is he hyung?"

"He's Jaehyun. My boyfriend." Jaemin's eyes widen and clasped his hands on his mouth. Winwin chuckled at his brother's cuteness who ran straight to the kitchen and announce to his parents the information. Taeyong's eyes widen when he heard the word "boyfriend" and his overprotectiveness instinct suddenly showed up.

"Lee Sicheng.." He called his son and Winwin gulped so many saliva that time. "Who is he?" Yuta tried so hard to suppress his laughter on how funny and scary Taeyong is with his strict tone of voice. "J-Jaehyun.. my boyfriend."

Taeyong's ears perked up when he heard the name somewhere else. He looked at Yuta then to Winwin then to Jaemin and lastly to the boy named Jaehyun who's oddly familiar in his eyes.

And that's when he suddenly realized that he's the cute boy that he saw at the mall, eight years ago. He adored the boy so much and he can't stop looking at him when he saw him. Now that the boy is here inside his house, being his son's first boyfriend, his heart suddenly melted. He will always have a soft spot on that boy.

"Introduce him to me and your Papa." He tried to say is sternly but failed making Yuta laughed so hard behind him.

 

 

 

 

"Dad, Papa, this is Jaehyun, my boyfriend. Jae, these are my parents and my brother, Jaemin." Winwin introdcued and Jaehyun didn't hesitate to stand up and gave the couple a 90 degrees bow to show respect. Yuta already liked the boy and gave his son a thumbs up while Taeyong is still hiding his feelings with his stoic face.

Jaehyun was asked about his family, friends, hobbies, favorites and even his skin care routine. Taeyong finally approved the relationship and just warned the boy when they're finally alone.

 

"I actually like you for him, heck even fanboy on how good looking you are but if you hurt my Winwin, I'll be the one who will kick you in the ass."

"DAD!"

"Just warning him,sweetie."

"Also, you two are only fifteen. If you did something to my Winwin and impregnate him at such early age, I'm the one who will shove that ice cream that you were eating when I first saw you in your ass."

"DAD! STOP! I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

"Again, just warning him, sweetie. You can help you lazy Papa there to clean up the table."

"YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH LEE TAEYONG." With that, Taeyong gulped, earning a laugh from both Jaehyun and Winwin. He shove Jaehyun out of the house after glaring at him and went straight to the kitchen to see his husband washing the plates. He back hugged him and kissed his nape with so much affection.

"You'll still sleep on the couch, honey." He whispered on his ear after he wiped his hands with a dry cloth. Taeyong looked at him curiously since Yuta haven't finish washing the dishes yet. "And you'll finish washing the plates. Don't you dare to call me lazy again or else, no sex for three months."

Taeyong loves cleaning but he hates getting blue balls.

 

He chose his words wisely starting that day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month of no updates, I finally finished this one. Thank you for reading this shitty fic. I appreciate your efforts. :)


End file.
